The One Bell to Rule Them All
by Badrang3
Summary: Inside his firey mountain, the Dark Lord Joseph the Bellmaker forged his one bell to rule them all! Please R&R. Flames will be ignored.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Redwall or lord of the rings. And so, with that out of the way, on with the show!  
  
Strange Over Head Voice that sounds remarkably like Galadriel: IT all started with the forging of the great bells.  
  
(Cut to three squirrels)  
  
Three for the squirrels, who are fairly wise and good at fighting.  
  
(Cut to seven Badgers)  
  
Seven for the Badger lords, who are really wise and really good at this fighting thing.  
  
(Cut to Cluny and eight of his minions, Redtooth, Ragear, Darkclaw, Fangburn, Cheesethief, Killconey, Skullface, and the Shadow)  
  
And nine for the rat lords, who aren't very wise at all, but pretty good at fighting.  
  
Redtooth: Ha! We get to be big important villains!  
  
Ragear: This is better than our last job!  
  
Shut up, this is supposed to be dramatic!  
  
Cheesethief: Why is Killconey here? He's a ferret, not a rat!  
  
Killconey: Because I'm one of the few minions that stand out and people will recognize. As me old mum used to say...  
  
SHUT UP!  
  
All: Sorry.  
  
But they were all deceived, for another bell was created.  
  
(Shows a mouse wearing armor that is way too big for him)  
  
Inside the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Joseph the Bellmaker forged his ruling bell. The one bell TO RULE THEM ALL! (Melodramatic chords) And so, one by one, they were all plunged into darkness...  
  
Cluny: We were already evil. Does it matter?  
  
(Ignoring him) And so, a last alliance of mice and squirrels, and badgers, and otters, and shrews, (Heck, how could they lose with this army?) marched into the dark land of Mordor to end Joseph's reign of terror. (Shows several woodlanders fighting many, many vermin.)  
  
And just as it seemed that victory was near,  
  
All: YAY!  
  
Joseph came out of his strong hold and kicked those woodlanders around like a football.  
  
(Joseph comes out, still wearing his armor, and the Joseph bell is tied to him, as it is really big.)  
  
Of course, it would actually be several footballs.  
  
(Joseph swings his equally too-big-for-him mace and knocks woodlanders left and right)  
  
I mean, you can't use the singular sense of the word, as he's kicking many of them around...  
  
Joseph: Get on with it!  
  
Uran Voh: Yes, get on with it!  
  
All: Get on with it!  
  
Fine. Any way, it was than that Luke, son of Martin Sr., picked up his father's sword.  
  
(Luke picks up the sword and cuts the rope connecting Joseph to his bell.)  
  
Joseph: Oh nuts! (Explodes)  
  
(Uran Voh rushes over to Luke)  
  
Uran: Hurry Luke!  
  
(They lug the bell, which is still its full size, up Mount Doom)  
  
(Inside Mt. Doom)  
  
Uran: Cast it into the fire!  
  
(Luke looks at the bell, which remarkably shrinks to fit his finger)  
  
Luke: (looking evil) no.  
  
The bell passed to Luke, who wished to use it for his own purposes, as the bell had a will of its own.  
  
(Luke is walking with a few of his tribe when they are ambushed by Flitchaye and is shot)  
  
The bell betrayed Luke to his death. And for 1000 years or so the bell was forgotten. Until it ensnared a new victim.  
  
Gabool: Ooooh, pretty!  
  
It came to the rat Gabool, and slowly it poisioned his mind.  
  
Gabool: (talking to bell) I'll polish you up nice and shiny-like.  
  
Of course, he was already pretty nuts.  
  
Gabool: And then, I'll put you in my big cool belltower!  
  
I mean, the guy talks to a bell!  
  
Gabool: And then all will know my powerful power!  
  
No sane person does that! But at any rate, the bell soon felt that it's master Joseph had arisen (or something like that.) It's time has come!  
  
(shows the bell falling down some stairs) The bell abandoned Gabool, so it could seek it's fortune in the big world as a show girl! What? Who's been messing with my script? Oh well. But then something happened the bell did not intend.  
  
Methesulah: Hello, what's this?  
  
IT came to the most unlikely creature. A mouse. Methuseluh of Redwall Abbey.  
  
And soon the time will come when mice will effect the happenings of the entire world! Geez laweez that was a long intro! I would have walked out by now! Wait, is this still on? Oh,... 


	2. The coming of the Tibbar

Exert from Old Methuselah's book, "There, back, there, back again, there again, forgot my watch so I had to go back, but did eventually get there, only to find that it was totally unnecessary, so I went back again":  
  
Concerning Redwall Abbey dwellers  
  
Abbey dwellers tend to be made of several creatures, mostly mice (not those fancy pants ranger mice from up north, but nice ordinary mice). We also contain moles, hedgehogs, the occasional otter, and sometimes one of those squirrel critters.  
  
Abbey folk tend to be peaceful and don't go messing with things that don't require messing around with. They are content to help any odd creature that happens to stumble by and leave it at that.  
  
We do, however, have many a grand feast, which usually happens at least once a season, or unless some thing special happens, like a brother or sister going out, hacking up some vermin scum, and then coming back. This happens less frequently now, and now we are mostly peaceful."  
  
Methuselah: (backing up from his writing chair and putting down his pen) And I suppose it shall continue to be so.  
  
Random voice: Oh, now THAT was a good parting line!  
  
Methuselah: Thank you. It took me all night to think it up.  
  
Random Voice: Well, it shows! I mean, it sort of filled you with a sort of a, "Feel sorry for the speaker yet still are curious to know what he's talking about", sort of thing.  
  
Methuselah: Thanks. And soon we should have the scene change to find Brome sitting under a tree right about...  
  
(Scene change. We find young Brome sitting under a tree watching the world go by. Suddenly, he hears humming! Thinking he knows who this is, he dashes to the road to find a bent and gray looking creature on it.)  
  
Brome: You're late.  
  
Ballaw: Phaw! I'm not late, old chap! I'm simply off my set time by a little!  
  
Brome: No seriously, you were supposed to be here two days ago.  
  
Ballaw: Really? How did that happen? Aw yes, I was fighting off two very large foxes when suddenly...  
  
Brome: Fibber.  
  
Ballaw: Fine. I fell over a tree root and knocked myself unconscious. How humiliating.  
  
Brome: At any rate, (flings himself at Ballaw in a complete mood swing) it's WONDERFUL to see you again!  
  
Ballaw: Whoa, steady on there! I can't handle having creatures throwing their entire body weights at me!  
  
Brome: Yet you can move your gut from one table to the next.  
  
Ballaw: Touché. Now then, how's old Methuselah? I haven't seen him in at least 5 seasons.  
  
Brome: Well, you know Methuselah.  
  
Ballaw: You mean he still beats up on voles?  
  
Brome: Yeah. We thought he gave it up.  
  
Ballaw: Well, none of us are perfect. Ah, I see we are here at the Abbey.  
  
Brome: Huh? How did we get here so quickly?  
  
Ballaw: Plot device.  
  
Brome: Ah. Well, so long. (Leaves)  
  
(Ballaw walks up to the door and knocks)  
  
Methuselah: Take this, you ruffians! (Opens door and hurls a salmon at Ballaw)  
  
Ballaw: I say, what is the idea of throwing floppy flatulent fish at a bloke?  
  
Methuselah: Ballaw! Whoops! I thought you were one of those prank callers!  
  
Ballaw: You throw salmon at prank callers?  
  
Methuselah: It's amazingly effective. Well, don't just stand there, come on in!  
  
(They enter the Abbey. There are some dibbuns running around with buckets on their heads and some mouse wives talking)  
  
Ballaw: I see it has not changed much.  
  
Methuselah: Nonsense! We got a new paint job over the summer!  
  
Ballaw: Aw yes, I notice it now. So, do you intend to carry on with your plans?  
  
Methuselah: You bet. We got it all figured out. Morton steps on this hole here and fall into a vat of...  
  
Ballaw: What?  
  
Methuselah: Oh, the OTHER plan! Yes, I leave just after my 101 party. After I have my little joke, of course.  
  
Ballaw: Who will laugh, I wonder?  
  
Methuselah: We shall see.  
  
Ballaw: I don't know. Most people don't enjoy having custard dumped on them.  
  
Methuselah: No, no, that was last year. This year is when I slip on my bell and disappear after my speech.  
  
Ballaw: Oh yeah... 


	3. Several long chats about strange things

(Brome wakes up in the courtyard. He is feeling quite groggy)  
  
Brome: Oooh, what happened? (Getting up suddenly) Eeek! I'm going to be late for the party!  
  
Ballaw: Sorry to disappoint you, old bean, but the party was last night.  
  
Brome: Huh? But, what happened?  
  
Ballaw: You were instructing us all how to table clog when you tripped and fell into a barrel of October ale.  
  
Brome: And I didn't drown?  
  
Ballaw: You drank your way out, let's say.  
  
Brome: Oh, well that explains a lot. (moans and gets to his feet) You know, a stoat I knew told me how to dance like that. Well, how did Methuselah's joke go?  
  
Ballaw: Terrible. He forgot to slip on the bell, and simply ran off in plain view, giggling to himself how clever he was.  
  
Brome: I see. We should've done something about his memory before he left. He HAS left hasn't he?  
  
Ballaw: Yes, and he's left you the gatehouse.  
  
Brome: Whoa, big spender.  
  
Ballaw: And his bell.  
  
Brome: Oh good, compensation.  
  
Ballaw: But I have a feeling in me tum that you shouldn't put the thing on.  
  
Brome: I'm sure that's just indigestion.  
  
Ballaw: What ever. Any way, I'm off!  
  
Brome: What? Whatever for?  
  
Ballaw: There are questions that are requiring answers.  
  
Brome: We have leftovers.  
  
Ballaw: AH! NO! Don't tempt me Brome! (Runs off in undignified fashion)  
  
Brome: Come back soon!  
  
Overhead voice person: And so it was that Brome came into possession the one bell. Many seasons passed since Methuselah left. Oft Brome would walk about with his friends Dandin and Gonff...  
  
Random Voice: They're related. How does this work?  
  
OVP: Shut up. Anyway, Ballaw seldom returned, and when he did, it was only for short periods of time (or enough time to clean out the kitchen). Soon people (or critters) began to talk about Brome and his behavior.  
  
(Cuts to dining room. Matthias, Mattimeo, Colin Vole, and Abram Vole, all chatting about Bromes strange and far off behavior.)  
  
Abram: Well, how about that Bromes strange and far off behavior?  
  
Matthias: There's nothing wrong with strange and far off behavior. If I recall correctly, old Methuselah was often and strange and far off.  
  
Colin: Yeah, and look what happened to him? Forgot to slip on his "secret" bell and disappear at his party.  
  
Mattimeo: (who is looking for any excuse what so ever to fight) What's that supposed to mean!?  
  
Matthias: Matti, did you forget to drink your cold mint tea this morning?  
  
Mattimeo: NO! YES! WHAT? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (eagerly drinks his October ale to calm him down, which he shouldn't be drinking because he's underage.)  
  
Abram: ANY way, there have been a lot of queer things happening abroad lately.  
  
Matthias: Aye. I heard of strange squirrel folk wandering in the old woods.  
  
Colin: Squirrels? That's bizarre! Hahahaha!  
  
(Mattimeos veins are on the brink of exploding as he desperately tries to calm down.)  
  
Matthias: (liking Colin even less than usual) Oh yeah? Well, how about those strange creatures that old John thinks he saw? They were there one minute and then disappeared the next.  
  
Colin: Then he couldn't have seen them.  
  
Mattimeo: (Bangs his glass down on the table) RIGHT! THAT'S IT, VOLE BOY!  
  
Matthias: (holding Matti back very calmly) Down Matti, let's not have any reason to lecture you.  
  
Colin: Yeah listen to your dad.  
  
Mattimeo: Oh look at me! I'm a vole! I backstab more than any vermin and when I am good I whine and complain a lot!  
  
Colin: Oh yeah? Well, um, I'm a mouse and, um, I'm good and strong and, um, helpful, and, um...  
  
Mattimeo: What's that? You can't think of any thing? Aaaaaaaaaaw.  
  
(Colin and Mattimeo are quickly taken away to avoid a mass murder.)  
  
OVG: Any way, conversations like this went on for some time, until finally, one night, Ballaw came to Brome and announced he was finally ready to tell Brome everything. Unfortunately, It took so long, that it was put off for another chapter. 


	4. A long tedious explanation

Chapter 4  
  
Ballaw: It all started with the forging of the great bells...  
  
Brome: Um, Ballaw? We've been through this.  
  
Ballaw: What are you talking about old boy? I've only just begun!  
  
Brome: No, overhead voice Galadreil did the whole history thing in chapter one.  
  
Ballaw: Really. But that was the whole game plan for this chapter! Now what'll we do, eh, wot?  
  
Brome: Why don't you explain what you have been doing for the last few years?  
  
Ballaw: That has go to be the worst possible way to keep the chapter moving I've ever heard.  
  
Brome: Whatever.  
  
Ballaw: Righto! Moving on, I finally suspected Methuselah's bell to be the one bell. Naturally, I couldn't be sure until certain "measures" were taken, as it were.  
  
Brome: What measures?  
  
Ballaw: (panicked) Certainly not blackmail, that's for sure!  
  
Brome: I didn't say anything like that.  
  
Ballaw: Of course you didn't! Hahaha! Moving on, after said measures were taken, I encountered my friend known as MAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN THEEEEEEEEEEEE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOR! (Wild cheers erupt out of nowhere)  
  
Brome: Was that necessary?  
  
Ballaw: Well, when you've saved countless civilizations you're entitled to a good introduction.  
  
Brome: I see. So what did you and... I don't have to do the whole melodramatic title yelling do I?  
  
Ballaw: No, no, that was only done as that was the first use of his name.  
  
Brome: Good, because I can't I can't hit those high notes. Anyway, what did you and Martin find out about our little problem? Ballaw: We figured that the best person to ask about the history of the bell would be that crazy Gabool fellow.  
  
Brome: (in a overly disgusted sort of way) That vile rat Methuselah encountered?  
  
Ballaw: No, the Gabool who used to play in the Olympics. Who do you think?  
  
Brome: It's a pity Methuselah didn't kill him when he had the chance.  
  
Ballaw: I'll say. Blinking menace, he is.  
  
Brome: You mean you're not going to lecture me on judging people?  
  
Ballaw: Not in this case. He's completely nuts and kills everything in sight. I would've killed him if I didn't require information.  
  
Brome: What did you get out of him?  
  
Ballaw: Not much. By the time we heard his consistent death threats, it was nighttime and we had no blankets or food.  
  
Brome: What did you do?  
  
Ballaw: Well after a while these nice hooded fellows in a cart came up and offered us our needs if we gave them Gabool. It seemed like a decent trade. It wasn't until after we realized that they were the Rat Wraiths who are unbearably evil. But what could we, huh? But the fact they wished to find him as much as we did proved that the bell is infact the one bell TO RULE THEM ALL! (Lightning crash)  
  
Brome: Nuts. So, um, what do we do now?  
  
Ballaw: Not a clue.  
  
Brome: Then what was the point of all this?  
  
Ballaw: Just giving you the lowdown on what I've been up to. That's what you asked.  
  
Brome: Well how the ruddy #$% are we supposed to get rid of it then?  
  
Ballaw: Now, now, temper. It just so happens that said bell is indestructible in every way, shape, and/or form. Unless...(long dramatic pause)  
  
Brome: Yes?  
  
Ballaw: Never mind. It's a dumb idea.  
  
Brome: What? Tell me!  
  
Ballaw: No, you'll just laugh.  
  
Brome: You'll never know if you don't tell me.  
  
Ballaw: Fine. My idea goes something like this. You and Mattimeo, who I am quite aware has been hiding under the windowsill, will go to Bree in which I shall decide where we go to next.  
  
Brome: Ballaw, that's weird. And how long have you been hiding under the window?  
  
Mattimeo: (crawling through the window) I fell down and didn't feel like getting up.  
  
Ballaw: HOW MUCH HAVE YOU HEARD, BOY?!  
  
Mattimeo: Practically everything. Why do you ask?  
  
Ballaw: Because I am hereby drafting you to assist Mr. Brome on his adventure.  
  
Mattimeo: Do I have a choice?  
  
Ballaw: Do you want to live?  
  
Mattimeo: I guess I'll tag along then.  
  
Ballaw: Good. Good luck Brome, AND MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU! (Runs out the window in dramatic fashion.)  
  
Brome: Well, Matti, I guess you and me are off to save the world.  
  
Mattimeo: What, right now?  
  
Brome: No, I guess we can wait a while.  
  
Mattimeo: (whispering) I can't think of a good parting line.  
  
Brome: (whispering) Me neither. Let's just leave.  
  
(Fade out.) 


	5. Of songs about walking

A stage, not unlike one from a theater, appears out of nowhere. A stoat looking mildly nervous but amazingly good looking walks out on to the stage and stands in the spot light. Looking around, he notices his audience has left, possibly because intermission took three or more months. The stoat drops on his knees, raises his hands to the sky and yells, "I LIVE AGAIN!" The doors fly open. The audience rushes back from the concession stand and take their seats. The lights dim, the crowd hushes, and the show resumes.

When we last left Brome, he and Mattimeo had just been charged by Ballaw to take the bell to Bree and it would be taken care of. Now, what should be here is how Brome gets siked and ready for a couple of months to go on his trip. But, since that isn't particularly interesting, we skip right to the bit where he, Matti and Dandin hit the road to move into a small cottage by St. Ninians, where Gonff lives. (What? This doesn't happen in the movie? That's because this happens in the BOOK, so there.)

Brome: Psst, I can't remember how to walk. It's been so long.

Mattimeo: I seem to remember something about putting on foot in front of the other, but I'm not sure.

Strange Overhead Voice: Quiet. Now get moving.

Dandin: All right, lets go! Lets hit the road! Can I sing?

Mattimeo: No.

Dandin: Follow the yellow brick road...

Mattimeo: No.

Dandin: Well, I would walk five hundred miles...

Mattimeo: Stop.

Dandin: The long and winding road...

Mattimeo: Cut it out.

Dandin: Well, I'm the (dum dum) King of the Road...

Mattimeo: No.

Dandin: You gotta WALK THIS WAY, TALK THIS WAY...

Mattimeo: Stop it.

Dandin: Well I'm the wanderer...

Mattimeo: FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS BRIGHT AND BEAUTIFUL STOP SINGING!

Dandin: But it's a great form of comic relief from your constant spazzing.

Brome: Uh oh! My bell senses are tingling, telling me to tell you in a nice and polite way to get off the road!

Mattimeo: That was a horrible bit of quoting.

Brome: Well, get used to it, because there's plenty more!

Mattimeo: I can't stand it! Between his singing and you're quoting I'm going insane! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!

Brome: You mean you can't take any LESS! It's very easy to take more of something.

Dandin: Alice in Wonderland?

Brome: it was all I could think of.

Ragear:(who is the very reason Bromes bell senses are going off) Excuse me, perhaps you can help me.

(All of them jump in fear, then Brome, in his nice and polite way starts a conversation.)

Brome: Uh, yes, how may we help you?

Ragear: Well, I'm looking for three mice that are about your size look like you, and one of them has a bell that looks similar to yours.

Dandin: (staring at him in disbelief) So, if I have this right, you're looking for three mice...

Ragear: Yes.

Dandin: Who are our size...

Ragear: Yes.

Dandin: Who look like us...

Ragear: Yes.

Dandin: And have a bell that looks like this one?

Ragear: That's about it, yeah.

Dandin: They went the way you came just a few minutes ago.

Ragear: Oh good. Thanks for your support. (To himself) Oh, I'll catch them now, and when I do, I'll take them back to the chief and he'll say "Good work Ragear, how about I promote you?" and then I'll get to wear that awesome helmet. (Walks away)

Dandin: What a twit. (They continue to walk away.)

( A while later, Ragear meets up with Darkclaw)

Darkclaw: Well, any luck?

Ragear: You bet! I found three mice who look exactly like the ones we're looking for who told me that they went this way!

(Darkclaw stares at him for awhile and then slaps him upside the head.)

Ragear: Ow! What was that about?

Darkclaw: Think about it.

Ragear: (thinks about it) Say, I bet that they were them all along! (Thinks about it more) I'll bet when we get back, they'll be gone.

Darkclaw: Did you figure that out yourself? (They leave)


	6. Of bad colds and real estate

When we last saw our friends, they were walking and talking, mocking and hocking, gawking and rocking, on their way to Gonff's house, unaware that they were being tracked by those wacky Rat Wraiths, Ragear and Darkclaw.

Dandin: (singing) Hop and a Skip and a Skip and a Jump and a Jump and Hop and a Hop and a Skip…

Mattimeo: How long have we been walking?

Brome: About 10 days.

Mattimeo: Why is this taking so long?

Brome: Because for 9 of those days, it turned out were just turning around a lot, making it LOOK like we were moving.

Mattimeo: How much longer?

Brome: Well, if we turn right here, we should be there in two minutes. However, if we take the left, it will take another day. What do you guys think?

Dandin: Do you really need to ask?

Brome: Left it is then! Good thing I'm in charge! That way I can make questionable decisions with little or no questions asked.

Mattimeo: I have a question.

Brome: I don't. Mine was stolen.

Mattimeo: What?

Brome: Never mind, it was a failed attempt at being clever. What is it?

Mattimeo: Do you think that…

Brome: No doubt.

Mattimeo: Really?

Brome: Of course.

Dandin: Hark! A sound doth rise from the east, filling me with dread. Methinks we should abandon the road, seeking for a better place to hide, like a worm from a chicken.

Brome: If that made sense, I'd acknowledge it. At any rate, let's hide behind this tree.

(They all run behind a tree, completely in view of any one who walks down the road. Ragear and Darkclaw walk up)

Ragear: And then I'll find them, and I'll get a promotion, complete with shiny bottle cap medals…

Darkclaw: Why do you keep talking to yourself?

Ragear: Well, there's a very interesting story behind that. Let me tell you about it…

Darkclaw: Wait! I sense something.

(Walks to the left)

Darkclaw: Sniiiiiiiiiiifffffffffff…

(Walks to the right)

Darkclaw: Snniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiffffffffffffffffff…..

(Walks right up to the tree the mice are hiding behind)

Darkclaw: Sniiiiiiiiifffff…. ACHOO! (sniffles) Stupid cold. Nope, false alarm. No one here.

Ragear: Did I ever tell you about the time I was savaged by a sock monkey?

Darkclaw: Really? Tell me more.

(Suddenly, an unseen force blasts the two Rat Wraiths far away)

Brome: What was that all about?

Mattimeo: Look sir, squirrels!

(And sure enough a group of florescent squirrels come walking up to them)

Brome: Great mashed potatoes!

Squirrel: Hello, travelers. We saw you were in danger of being discovered by… ok, you were in no real danger. Those two are idiots. But come! Join us in wine and song!

Dandin: Join you in… what?

Squirrel: We're going to eat and sing. Wanna come?

Brome: Sounds like a plan.

(They all settle down to a bunch of fancy food. Naturally, since the squirrels made it, everything tastes unnaturally good. The description's of each food is a paradox, such as being full but yet not full, or sweet but yet not sweet. You get the picture)

Dandin: Wow, this wine is fizzy, and yet not fizzy.

Brome: So, oh-nameless one, what are the glowing likes of you doing around here?

Squirrel: We are leaving for the West.

Mattimeo: How come?

Squirrel: Real estate.

Brome: Really.

Squirrel: Oh yeah, they got penthouses for a days wages over there. Yet back in Lorien, it's about ten thousand dollars for a tree! So we're going over to the west before others hear about these deals.

Brome: Well, that certainly sounds like the truth to me!

Squirrel: (In a whisper) So you know?

Brome: Know what?

Squirrel: Why we're actually leaving Lorien?

Brome: Er, no, I just…

Squirrel: Alright, you dragged it out of me! Our Landlady is kicking us out of there.

Mattimeo: Any particular reason why?

Squirrel: Oh, probably because we're COMPLETELEY MAD! (Laughing insanely, he rips of the head of the squirrel next to him and eats it)

Brome: (panicky) Well gosh, I'd love to sit and chat, but I have a dentist appointment. (Runs)

Mattimeo: (calling after him) You forgot your wallet! (runs after him)

Dandin: (Completely oblivious) Well that sure was strange. Tell me, do you rip off creature's limbs all the time?

Squirrel: Oh yes for you see WE ARE COMPLETELY MAD! (Laughs and tears off Dandin's arm)

Dandin: (Chuckling) Heh heh, you sure got me there, sir.

Will Brome and Mattimeo get to Gonff's house? Will Dandin become aware of his danger before he loses all of his limbs? Will Joseph the Bellmaker ultimately win in the end!

Probably.


End file.
